Most electrical contact assemblies require additional mounting structures to a housing such as rivets, screws, and other hardware, not to mention solder interconnections. In addition to the obvious increase in material and labor costs of manufacturing these contact assemblies, many require special tools to attach the contacts to the housing. Furthermore, the contact assemblies used in many products are difficult and impractical to repair. Additional mounting structures typically cause a decrease in the reliability of the contact structure. Therefore, there exists a need for a solderless contact assembly that allows for ease of assembly as well as disassembly and having a minimum of mounting structures.